To Keep Away
by Chu545
Summary: Allen is a girl. She has a little brother. They both have secrets they would like to keep from both sides of the war. Due to some paperwork problems please ignore apology at the end of the chapter. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any -Man Characters.

**Explanations/Rant:** I had an idea and then it grew into this after I started messing with a few thoughts.

**Summary:** Allen is a girl. She has a little brother. They both have secrets they would like to keep from both sides of the war.

_**Warnings:**_ AU, OCs, OOC, F!Allen, H!Arks, Timeline is not what it's cracked up to be after the first chunk, you will/might be confused with the massive age changes but it shall be explained later on as the story progresses on, might have spoilers  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> mentions of rape, abuse

_Italics - Thoughts or emphasis  
><em>**Bold - Time skip**

**Start**

"Don't touch him!" a girl with brown hair yelled.  
>"S-Sister!" a smaller boy stuttered.<p>

The little girl looked to be around 8 years of age. She had ratty brown hair and large brown eyes. She was wearing a dirty shirt nd brown pants. Large bruises shown on her face and wrists with lighter colored ones on her body. Her left arm currently uncovered showing her disfigurement. A bloody red arm with a weird green cross embedded in the middle of the back of her hand. The girl was currently trying to stop her so called parents from hurting her little brother, after they found out he was different as well. The brother had similar brown hair and brown eyes, he was 4 years old. Unlike his sister his clothes were neater and there were no bruises on him. However his shirt was slightly opened revealing a cross on his chest and that was what their parents saw. The parents thinking their son was now cursed wanted to get rid of the mark. It was just luck that his sister was there at the time to help him. The girl rammed into her father making him lose his balance. While their mother tried to pin down their son. It took awhile but soon the girl and her little brohter was out the door and running through the streets. It was dawn as two children ran through the alleys of England, stopping right before the docks.

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you. It'll be okay." the girl said before pulling him close, hugging him.  
>"Sister." the little boy whimpered before crying in his sisters arms.<br>_'I'll protect you no matter what.'_ the girl thought as she comforted her little brother.

**- Time Skip -**

Explosions ran through the air as the cries of women and children rang through the city. Doors broken down as people in uniform marched in searching all rooms of the homes of others. Some of them had dogs to sniff out anyone in hiding. The uniform consisted of a navy colored long jacket with slits on the sides, high collared, silver star pinned on their right chest, belted across the waist to hold their sabers, white gloves a rifle strapped to their backs handguns out, black pants with a handgun holder on their thigh, black combat boots, with a slit to hold a dagger. The uniformed people had a navy hat on their heads and gasmasks around their neck. The uniformed people consisted of both men and women of all ages. In one of the homes a group of four searched through the place. The youngest kicked opened one of the locked rooms. He was about to leave when a whimper reached his ears. Looking around he could tell someone was hiding in the dresser and judging by the size of it, it was probably a child. He was unable to kill the young childs life and turned to leave when a shot rang out. Looking up he saw his older sister with the handgun held out. Looking back he saw the blood of the young child seep out the dressers doors. He immediately ran over there, flipping open the dresser to see a young girl about 6 years of age dead. He turned back to yell at his sister but stopped cold at her eyes.

"Leave no one alive." was all she said before leaving him there, stained in the young girls blood.

**- Time Skip -**

"GET THEM!"

A group of men chased after the two teens. The teens were rather skinny for their age, living in the streets for so long. Ratty clothing barely hanging on to their bodies, they ran with stolen goods. They tried to get away only to be blocked off at a dead end. There was a gap and the taller, older teen pushed the smaller, younger teen through the gap along with the goods. The teen was halfway through until a meaty hand grabbed the teens ankle pulling the teen back.

"RUN!" the older teen yelled.  
>"Break off and head around to get the other brat with the goods!" a gruff voice behind the teen barked out, "NOW!"<p>

The older teen struggled, but all it did was get the teen beat up. The cap on the teens head fell off after a harsh punch to the face, revealing long brown hair. It didn't take long for the men to rip the teens shirt open revealing the teens true gender. The revealed _'girl'_ soon struggled more knowing what they would do to her now that they had found out.

"Hehe boys lets have a little bit of _'fun'_." one of the men chuckled grasping her face.  
>"No-No! Noo!" the girl yelled, trying to kick the man in front of her.<p>

The other men leered at her body lustfully, before moving in.

**- Time Skip -**

"Kill them! Burn the witches."

The villagers cheered as they set fire to the home of the two teens. Trapped in the bilding they were unable to unescape and screamed as fire crawled over them. Their cries of help drowned by the cheers of the villagers.

**- Time Skip -**

"The names Allen, and this is my little brother, Cain." the _'boy'_ said glaring slightly at the tall man.  
>"It's nice to meet you two." The man in the clown suit replied smiling.<p>

The _'boy'_ was slightly weary of the man knowing not the trust people so easily after all those betrayals the two had experienced years before. However, _'his'_ brother was a good judge of character at times, and decided to trust this man.

**- Time Skip -**

"MANA! Look out!"

He couldn't get out of the way in time. The carriage slammed into him. The cries of two children as they ran towards the man. The two cried in the dead of night, the Christmas cake forgetton and crushed by the road side.

**- Time Skip -**

"Do you wish for him to come back?"

**- Time Skip -**

"MANA!"

The voice shouted as one, into the skies hoping the one they cherished would come back to them.

**- Time Skip -**

"I love you..."

The metal skeleton had said before it was destroyed.

**- Time Skip -**

"...become an exorcist?"

**- Time Skip -**

"Always keep walking."

Those words snapped the kids out of their trance, and tears fell from their eyes. The red haired man soon left the room.

**- Time Skip -**

"Brats, here," the red haired man said.

Dumping a wad of papers on the teens he then left as soon as he came. One look at the wad immediately sent the older teen into depression. The younger just grabbed the wad and dumped it with the others.

**-Time Skip-**

"We're finally here!" shouted a white haired _'boy'_.  
>"This is the Black Order? I can see why he wouldn't want to come here." The other boy said as the two walked towards the gate.<br>"Well this is going to be our new lives now, little brother" the white haired teen said softly.

**End**

**Apologies:**

I had to rush to get this chapter written and typed so it is rather bad. I also couldn't get the chapter to flow as well as I would like hence all the timeskips I placed. I am going to be away for three months come Sunday. I am not allowed to use the internet while away sadly. None of my works will be on adoption and I will continue when I can again. All works are on hiatus until I get back and work on them again. I am not allowed to use the internet while away sadly. I apologize for this inconvenience.


	2. Apology

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of their characters.

I am very sorry but all my projects will now be on hiatus. I was really hoping to post and upload more chapters but unfortunately they are still incomplete. If all my paperworks falls through I'll be gone for 3 months. None of my works will be up for adoption so I really hope no one will take any of my ideas. I will not be able to upload anything because I will have no internet at all. I apologize to all those who may have alerted this story and any who might alert it later on.

**NEW INFORMATION MUST READ IF YOU READ THE MESSAGE ABOVE ALREADY BEFORE:**

Paperworks a real *bleep* sometimes just found out I might be going either tomorrow or Jan 23rd maybe the day before it so either way I'll still be on hiatus just this little extra in case I upload something later on or if there is any activity going on on my account like favorites/alerts/reviews and you might wonder "I thought she was on hiatus what is going on!" Either way when I'm gone it'll still be a three month hiatus and when I come back there might either be an alert or a note on my profile about my stories if I'll even have time to work on them. I wouldn't feel right leaving my readers in the dark about my stories sometimes or disappearing without a word.

* * *

><p>Alright I'm finally leaving tomorrow! No more mixed information of whether I'm staying or leaving. Paperworks all good and I'll be heading out. No internet. No electronics...Nothing is really changing about my stories they'll stay in hiatus until I come back in three months to work on them. hopefully while I'm away I'll find more inspiration since I still have writers block.<p> 


	3. Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any D. Gray -Man Characters

Ew! Gack! I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait on the chapters/stories! Ugh! I didn't expect to be on hiatus or so busy for that long. It's bad on my part since I didn't update anything on my whereabouts. I've actually been away from home for about a couple months since January and I had no source of internet or a computer til now. I finally managed to buy myself a laptop since I ain't home anymore and can't use my home computer….. Well actually I haven't gotten internet yet. I just typed this up earlier so I wouldn't forget and I'm just rambling on and on sorry. I also can't continue on with any of the stories yet. I have to get my brother to send me my external hardrive with my files in it. But to make things somewhat short I joined a military branch and if you do some research (if you want to) you'll be able to know which branch easily I mean I was gone 3 months (key word: 3 months).


End file.
